


You're an Idiot

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstanding, Oral Sex, Teasing, bottom yugi, rivalshipping - Freeform, top seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Request/Birthday gift for Sister of the Pharaoh on Fanfiction.Net who wanted:Yugi and Seto misunderstanding each other before confessing and making love.





	You're an Idiot

“Come on Seto, cut it out.” Yugi squirmed as his cheeks heated up as the taller teen’s hand slide up Yugi’s thigh, very close to his crotch as the large television blared the movie they were supposed to be watching.

“Do you really want me too?” Seto breathed in Yugi’s ear as he shifted his hand again and slowly started to stroke the other teen through the front of his pants getting a throaty noise from the teen beside him.

“Tell me you don’t want me to keep going,” Seto sounded smug as he applied more pressure to Yugi’s cock through his pants and smirked as Yugi let out a groan and started to slowly arch up into the firm touch. 

“Come on Yugi.” Seto pressed and something inside of Yugi snapped and his hands were on Seto’s chest, pushing him down on the couch and he was smashing their lips together. Seto made a surprised noise but groped Yugi’s ass as he kissed Yugi back just as fiercely. Yugi moved his hands down to unbuckle Seto’s pants and shoved them down just to wrap his hands around the older teen’s cock. Seto moaned into Yugi’s mouth as the smaller teen pumped him almost roughly before Yugi broke their kiss. Yugi bit down Seto’s neck before he settled between the brunet’s thighs and swallowed down the taller teen’s cock. 

Seto let out a choked noise as he grabbed onto Yugi’s head with one hand and the couch behind him as his mind exploded and his mouth opened in a loud moan. Yugi twisted his tongue as he hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked at the hard length that filled his mouth. His hands were stroking the rest of Seto’s cock that he couldn’t fit in his mouth without choking.

“I can’t, oh fuck!” Seto cried out as a flush settled on his cheekbones not being able to last longer, but his cry warned Yugi who pulled off of his cock with a lewd pop before jerking him off to his completion. Seto cried out in pleasure as his cock erupted and Yugi let out a noise when some of the hot cum landed on his cheeks but he let it drip down his cheek and his chin as he looked up at Seto with dark eyes. 

“That was so good.” Seto groaned as he propped himself up, going to kiss Yugi again but was confused when Yugi’s face fell and he twisted away and curled his knees up to his chest. 

“You’re an idiot Seto! I knew who you were thinking of while I blew you off, there was a reason you weren’t looking at my face, just my hair!” Yugi seethed after all he kept his eyes up at Seto hoping for eye contact but when Seto did look down it was just at his tri-colored hair. 

“What are you talking about?” Seto felt confused now as Yugi wiped at his eyes.

“Yami of course! I was always secretly jealous of how you would look at him. Full of passion and want… I wanted you to look at me that way… Me! Not the person who you thought was me!” Yugi rambled as before covering his face with his hands. 

“I’m the one who is in love with you, you idiot.” 

“Yugi, Yugi look at me damn it!” Seto understood completely when those words were spoken so he reached out and grasped Yugi’s wrists to force the smaller teen to look at him. Yugi’s eyes were glassy with tears and his cheeks were flushed but not in the way Seto wanted to see them flushed.

“I don’t give a shit about Yami, I only care about you Yugi. I only love you not him, it will never be him.” Seto swore fiercely and Yugi blinked at him in confusion before he sniffed softly.

“You really mean that…” Yugi said in awe, as he understood.

“You know me better than anyone Yugi, you know I don’t lie about things like this and I would never lie to you… Will you let me prove it? Will you let me shower you with pleasure and devotion?” Seto nuzzled their noses together tenderly, knowing gentle movements were the way to go, he would work Yugi up to being rougher but right now soft was the way to go. 

“Y-Yes Seto.” Yugi nodded and closed his eyes when Seto cupped his face in his hands and kissed him softly. Yugi wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck and allowed the taller teen to lift him up into his arms and carry him into the nearby bedroom. 

Things passed in a blur for Yugi, somehow both their clothes ended up in a heap on the floor by the bed and Seto had managed to use two silk ties from a nearby drawer to tie Yugi’s wrists to the headboard behind them. Yugi let out a moan when Seto’s mouth engulfed the head of his own cock, sucking lightly like he was teasing the other teen. 

“Seto, please don’t tease me!” Yugi squirmed against the ties as Seto lightly ran his tongue up and down his shaft and even lightly over his balls. 

“Tell me what you want then Yugi, say the words.” Seto’s voice was husky as he pressed his thumb against the smaller teen’s hole, showing Yugi what he wanted for the rest of the night. 

“Make love to me Seto, please,” Yugi begged as he spread his legs wider, cheeks bright pink at the words.

“I was looking for ‘Seto fuck me’, but I’ll take make love as well.” Seto chuckled as he leaned up and pressed their lips together as without looking he slicked his fingers with lube he had grabbed at some point. 

“That’s just vulgar sounding,” Yugi panted when their kiss broke and raised an eyebrow at the smirk that crossed Seto’s face before his mind blanked. Yugi’s head fell back against the headboard as his mouth went slack as a moan tumbled out as Seto’s finger pressed into him. 

“I'm sure I can convince you to say the words at some point Yugi but I’m feeling nice tonight.” Seto chuckled as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of Yugi’s tight hole a few times before added a second finger, which was when he really started to stretch Yugi open.

He watched Yugi’s face go slack in pleasure as he adjusted to having something inside of him, Seto watched the way Yugi’s cock slowly dripped pre-cum against his thigh while Yugi’s hips moved against Seto’s fingers seemly on their own. Seto pressed his lips to Yugi’s throat and started sucking marks against the pale skin, wanting everyone to know Yugi was his now and no one else’s. 

“Are you ready Yugi?” Seto whispered in Yugi’s ear as he slowly withdrew his widespread fingers in order to roll a condom onto his cock and added more lube to his length. 

“Yes, Seto.” Yugi panted out and watched with wide, lust filled eyes as Seto inched his cock into Yugi’s tight heat. Both teens moaned in unison, as pleasure exploded over their senses as Seto steadily pressed into Yugi until he was balls deep in the smaller teen. 

Seto smoothed his hands over Yugi’s trembling thighs as he kissed up his lover’s chest, making sure to pay attention to Yugi’s cute little pink nipples that he had plans for in the future to distract Yugi from the burning stretched he was sure to be filling. Yugi’s breathing hitched and little noises fell from his lips as he adjusted to Seto’s size and the way the brunet was playing with his nipples. 

“I-I’m okay now Seto.” Yugi slowly wrapped his legs around Seto’s waist, bringing the brunet in closer and deeper into himself causing them both to groan. Seto gripped the headboard above Yugi’s head and started to move his hips backward and forward. 

“Right there, ah!” Yugi suddenly screamed out in pleasure, eyes rolling up into his head when Seto adjusted the angle of his hips for one thrust. 

Seto shook his now damp hair out of his eyes and with a sharp smile, he drove hard into Yugi in the same spot. Yugi screamed again as he grabbed onto the silk ties and dug his heels into the small of Seto’s back, holding on for dear life as Seto pounded against his prostate. 

“I want to see you come for me Yugi, just from my cock inside of you.” Seto leaned down and bit down on the meat of Yugi’s throat and the smaller teen let out a cry as his body jerked up in arousal and a keen escaped his lips right after as his world exploded around him. 

“Yugi!” Seto grunted as Yugi’s orgasm forced Yugi’s body to clench up around him impossibly tight and brought him over that edge once more.

It took Seto a moment to gather his wits again but he slowly rolled off of Yugi, discarded the condom and untied Yugi’s slightly red wrists from the ties and pulled him into his arms. 

“I love you Yugi and only you,” Seto reassured Yugi before he buried his face into the surprisingly soft hair.

“I love you too Seto, I’m so glad.” Yugi cuddled into Seto’s chest with a smile as their legs tangled together.


End file.
